Murtagh and Makenna
by Makenna
Summary: Makenna is a girl whose father was murdered by Morzan, when she meets the son of her father's killer will she be able to forgive? Now COMPLETELY fixed and ready to go!
1. Chapter 1

Murtagh tried to avoid Ajihad's eyes, and was glad he was paying attention to only Saphira and Eragon. Less likely for him to be noticed. He happened to glance upon a girl who was looking back at him intently. Her eyes narrowed as she realized with certainty who he was. He put a finger subtly to his lips to tell her to stay quiet.

"Makenna!" commanded Ajihad suddenly and the girl's head snapped up. She stepped forward and bowed. "Please take…" then he paused and his eyes strayed on Murtagh. Murtagh realized he knew but still stubbornly tried to avoid his eyes.

"Seize him!" he commanded. 

"He's with me. He saved my life." said Eragon, stepping forward and shielding Murtagh.

"He is the son of Morzan, the traitor." said Ajihad.

"Is it true?" Murtagh had never told Eragon.

"A son doesn't choose his father. This was the only thing he ever gave me." He lifted his shirt to reveal a long scar stretching from shoulder to hip, where a blade pierced him, "I hated that man until the day he died." Said Murtagh venomously.

"Lock him up. If he tries to escape, kill him. Go with him, Makenna…" added Ajihad in a whisper. 

Makenna nodded and hurried after the guards. They went through a maze of tunnels until coming to a long passage lit only by brackets hanging at intervals along the wall.

"Leave us." said Makenna quietly to the guards. They bowed and exited.

"You have authority over them?" asked Murtagh rubbing his wrists were they had held him in a grip of iron.

"Some." she said, smiling shyly. She looked into his eyes for a brief moment and he looked back into hers, and saw such sadness, such pain, he could hardly stand to see such a sight on so beautiful a person. He felt as if he could do anything to take the pain away, or at least avenge it, he would gladly, even if it meant going to the very gates of **Uru**'**baen. **

"What is your name?" he asked, as they walked a few more paces.

"Makenna" she said quietly, almost in a whisper.

"I'm - -"

"Murtagh, I know." she said stopping and turning towards him.

"I sometimes wish people didn't know…" he grumbled to himself. He had always hated his father, and being know as only 'the Son of Morzan' made it exceedingly difficult to get people to see him as something more then the son of a killer.

"Well, between us. I don't blame you for what…what he did." she said, smiling a little. He nodded.

"You're about the only one…" he said scoffing. He yelled and kicked the wall in frustration. "You know…it's funny…" he said shaking his head and laughing a little, "With only you here to stop me…I could easily escape right now." He suddenly looked at her as if he was going to knock her down and run, but he didn't, just breathed heavily and his arms shaking a little.

"You could. But you won't." she said. Undaunted by his threats.

"Well how do you know?" he said, taking a step towards her, but she gave him no ground.

"Because I trust you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, I'm a stranger…" he said, taking another step towards her.

"yes."

"And you're alone. How do you know I hold to honor?" he said looking down at her with an expression of hunger.

"Because," she said, hesitating but then went on, looking him full in the face. "Because, you're not your father." Those words were like ice hitting Murtagh's chest.

"No," he sighed, laughing a little, "No I'm not." and took a few steps back from her. "so, are you betrothed?" he asked, trying to appear casual.

She shook her head. "Suiters come, and go, but I haven't found one yet."

"You're father will get impatient." he laughed awkwardly.

"Oh," she sighed, biting her lip, "I don't have to worry about that." she paused a moment, took a breath and continued, as if the words were painful to get out. "My Father was murdered long ago."

"Murdered?!" said Murtagh, shocked. He realized what the sadness had been in her eyes. "Who?!" he said, his hand already going for his sword (although it had been taken from him, though it didn't seem important at the time.) He would tear that man or beast to pieces for causing that pain. She avoided his eyes.

"Here's your room…" she said awkwardly, moving towards the door. He stopped her, gently turned her to face him, lifting up her chin until their eyes met. Her eyes were brimming with tears and she was about to say something, but then looked half pleadingly and half despairing into Murtagh's eyes, before she dropped her gaze.

"Oh," said Murtagh, his jaw twitched in internal pain. "Him again." he did not look at her.

"I do not blame you for your father's sins…" she said, looking up into his face again. He bowed his head, and his hand, which was resting on her rounded shoulders fell limply to his side. She slid past him and opened the door, wiping away a tear on her cheek. He looked around the room and walked oddly to the bed, flopped down and said no more. Makenna watched him for a few minutes then sighed and went out.


	3. Chapter 3

Murtagh stared at the stone ceiling. _Good job, really providing for your family. _He muttered curses at his father as he ran slowly his fingers through his hair. The door opened but Murtagh didn't look up.

"I suppose she told you?" came Ajihad's voice. Murtagh didn't answer. "Know this, she does not blame you. She is a women of understanding…" he turned to leave but Murtagh spoke, barely above a whisper.

"She ought to have never been put through that…" he said, turning his gaze towards Ajihad.

"No," said Ajihad, taking a step towards Murtagh. "No, she shouldn't have. But she is stronger then she looks. She is fine. You needn't worry about her." Murtagh raised to his elbows and shook his head.

"I put her through that…" he said. At Ajihad's glance he went on. "I pressed it. And to see her crying…" he groaned and rolled till his feet touched the floor, cupping his head in his hands.

"She would have told you, it was _right_ for her to tell you. Her emotions are her own." he sighed heavily and walked out of the room. After he heard the click of the bolt drawn on his door, Murtagh's head snapped up and his head inclined with pain. A single tear, not for himself, but for Makenna's grief, rolled out of his grey eyes and fell with a small splash upon the floor. He heard the bolt slowely draw and looked up warily as the door creaked open.

Makenna stepped in, dressed in robes of white and her blonde hair was down about her shoulders, her blue eyes sparkled with joy. She smiled widly at him, he returned half-heartedly.

"I wasn't sure if I should come back last night…after…" she began but Murtagh nodded, showing he understood. "Is the room to your liking?" she continued, crossing to the table and gingerly touching the spine of a leather book that lay, untouched.

"yes…" he said in a whisper. She nodded, and just then a plate was handed in by a servant. Makenna passed it to Murtagh, but he didn't even reach for it. She shrugged and took a bite of a small piece of meat, and sat next to him on his bed. "I'm so…sorry" he faltered. She smiled, placed the tray behind her towards the wall of the bed, and leaned over, pecking Murtagh lightly on the cheek. His head shot up in surprise.

"Goodbye Murtagh." she whispered, before rising up and leaving. Murtagh sat for a while, stunned, long after she had left him. He touched his cheek lightly, savoring her touch. A wide smile broke out over his face. He sighed deeply. Somehow that one simple move had banished all his self-hatred, and being alone with his won thoughts probably wasn't good. He had a "good" dream, although describing it probably would not be the wisest course of action, let's just say he was very….happy!


	4. Chapter 4

After that Makenna visited him every day. She brought news of the castle and of his friends. She reported the elf was getting better and would recover fully. Murtagh listened as she talked, enjoying, the way her mouth moved and occasionally she would stand and pace, and he would watch her posture and gracefulness from one step to the next. He usually said nothing, but just ate and drank, enjoying her company. Soon while they were talking (and for once Murtagh was not so captivated he would occasionally respond) the door clanged open and Ajihad stood, his face grave.

"War has come upon us…" he said, looking between Murtagh and Makenna. "Go to your quarters, I must talk to the son of Morzan." Makenna, nodded, and with one last fleeting glance into Murtagh's face she disappeared through the doorway. Murtagh was so used to being referred to by his father, he barely took any notice of it and just waited. Ajihad sighed, and slowly lowered himself to sit on the low bed. "we must prepare…" he said. "I want no one put in more danger then need be. Make no attempt to see her again." and he left.

Murtagh furrowed his brows and had a hard time understanding what had just happened. Then he realized. "He doesn't want me to see makenna again" he jaw tightened in anger. "I'll show him…" he resolved.

That night Makenna paced along the corridors. She had heard nothing from Ajihad all day, and wanted to see what he talked to Murtagh about. She came to the long corridor with the torches and walked calmly to the door. The guard barred her way.

"I have orders, mi'lady. You are not to enter!" he said in a rough voice.

Makenna, angered by his words, stood her ground. "Under who's orders?!" she demanded, her voice grew harsh.

"Ajihad."

"Very well…" she said, turning on her heal and leaving.

Murtagh sighed from within the room. He leaned his head against the cool stone. She was the only one who cared about him. Who knows how long the Varden would be under this attack, and when would be the next time he could see her? But he resolved, "If it keeps her safe…" and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

The next day Makenna marched angrily into Ajihad's study. She bowed gracefully and began, "Sir."

"Makenna…" said Ajihad puzzled. "Did I summon? Oh, oh yes." He said, remembering his order. "I did it for your won good. You must be careful when- -"

"Barring MY entrance was not an act of mercy…" she snarled, forgetting her manners.

"We cannot afford to take any chances. We are on the edge of extinction…I cannot afford to worry about what is going on with you while you go everyday to spend quality time with the SON OF MORZAN!" he put extra emphasis on those words. Makenna breathed out a painful sigh of anger.

"So you forbid me to see him?" she said, raising her eyes to meat her leaders.

"You must understand…" he said urgently.

"So I'm to understand that THIS is how we treat people?! We are fighting against the Empire to eliminate this kind of thing…so all we're fighting for is…nothing?!" she said, holding back tears.

"Makenna, you of all people should realize…" began Nasuada. Makenna shot her a furious glance.

"Fine!" she said venomously and turned on her heal out of the room. She practically ran to Murtagh's cell and shoved the guard out of her way, letting the door crash open in her fury. Murtagh had been dreaming but woke up with a start.

"Makenna?" he said extending an arm toward her, but then recoiled it. "What are you doing here? I thought…"

"I don't care!" she said dropping to her knees.

"He's right though…" said Murtagh, Makenna shot him a glance. "I'll probably turn out just like my father. You should stop seeing me. It's for your own good…"

She shook her head violently. "No," she said, lifting her tear stained face. "no…" then in a voice barely audible she whispered, "I love you." Murtagh's eyebrows widened in surprise, and she made to get up and rush out of the room, but Murtagh caught her in his arms before she could do so. He wiped away the tears on her cheek only to have them replaced by fresh ones, as she buried her face into his neck and hair.


	5. Chapter 5

Her arms wound around his neck and stayed there, as he slowly rocked her back and forth, whispering softly to her.

"I'm sorry…" he said after a long while.

She lifted her head from his neck and said, "I understand." and struggled to get up. He grabbed her hand.

"It's not that I don't love you, it's…its just that…" he said, gazing up at her.

"I understand," she repeated and left. He sat, unmoving, wondering if he had done the right thing. Not what he wanted, he was thinking of her.

"It's better this way…" he said to himself. On her way out, she hadn't bothered to close the door. The guard was knocked off-guard and unconscious from his fall and Murtagh stole into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Murtagh woke with a headache. "eh?" he mumbled, trying to clear his vision. He remembered there was a battle, he saw the Twins for a fleeting moment and then light sprang and he knew nothing else. His shirt was gone, and he shivered in the cold night air.

"So he's awake?" said one of the bald magicians, and Murtagh shuttered. There was a sound of shuffling feet and Murtagh managed to gasp, "where am I?"

"Shut up scum!" said a harsh voice and hit him on the side of the head and he fell in a faint.

When he finally awoke, his headache had redoubled. He found he was sitting upon something springy and soft. "Where- - Who are you?" he asked, his vision had not completely returned but he could faintly make out a silhouette of a person sitting at his knees.

"You sleep long…" came a soft, intoxicating voice. He rubbed his eyes blearily and sat up. A head rush made him fall back down again. He landed in the padding covers of the bed (for it was a bed he was on) and winced because of the severe pain. "Do you feel better?" asked the voice, he know knew it was a women's.

"No!" said Murtagh angrily. He wanted to know why he had been clubbed, where he was, and who she was.

"You have been away from this world for 2 and a half days. I have sat with you long. You are handsome when you sleep…" she said playing with the fingers on his right hand. He pulled it away, and then finally his vision cleared. A women, graceful and beautiful sat by him. Her long black hair and dark eyelashes framed her emerald green eyes with wild beauty. She tilted her head at his withdrawal, then leaned forward. "You need not fear me," she cooed. He let his hand drop back down and she held it in her lap as if it was a small kitten or dog that she stroked absentmindedly.

"Do you know where you are?" she asked, feeling his arm tense at her touch.

"Uru'baen…" he said with horror, glancing around. She bowed her head.

"Now I must go, " she said, but before getting up she leaned and kissed him and he, without thinking, instinctively kissed back, but she broke the embrace and walked stately out of the room. When the door opened moments later, Murtagh licked his lips in anticipation, but found that the one who entered the room was not one he would want to kiss. The King Galbatorix walked in and cocked his head to the side, a wicked gleam springing in his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello again." said Galbatorix. Murtagh gritted his teeth. "Now," continued the wicked king, "we can continue in one of two ways. Either you let me probe your mind…willingly, or I'll extract everything while torturing you…"

Murtagh's eyes narrowed, "Do your worst!" he said, rising and spitting on the ground.

"Very well…" said the King, snapped his fingers then the guards came in and siezed Murtagh taking him down to the dungeons. At least, that's were he suspected, but at the last corridor they turned right and headed to a room. They shoved him inside and locked the door, Galbatorix opened a small window that Murtagh didn't notice and watched.

On a long bed sat the beautiful girl he had seen before. She smiled up at him, and reached out lightly, closing her hand around his. She pulled him closer and he consented, though proceeded awkwardly. She brushed a strand of hair away from his eyes, and leaned in, gingerly kissing him. His hands began to travel towards her waist and he rested them on her hips. She left him for a moment, pulling him completely on top of her. His lips trailed down her neck and she lifted his shirt off his back (he had been given a new one) and began to set to work on the button of his pants. His hands lifted up her dress to her thighs and he ran his hands along her skin. He suddenly felt a pain like a finger etching into his mind. The girl took his head in her hands and made him go down, and so he could not concentrate on the pain, or how to block it. His mind went numb. A strap of her dress slid off her shoulder, and she slipped off the other. Suddenly cold hands gripped Murtagh's shoulders and he was lifted upright and forced out of the room. The girl came out and looked at him, and was neither surprised nor sad to see him go, but was just doing her duty. Then he understood.

"Thank you Murtagh, that was very…helpful…" and they led him down to the dungeons. He was beaten mercilessly and then thrown, bloody and ragged, into a long low, cool room with two oddly shaped stones sitting on tables. He crept closer and felt them with the tips of his fingers.

"The eggs…" he said, staring with wide eyes at them. His hand traced lightly over little veins on the blood red one, the green one he dare not touch. He bowed his head. "It doesn't look like I have a choice." he prayed that neither egg would hatch for him.

For two more days it was the same, beatings, then long nights in the egg room, and early in the morning Galbatorix would come into his room and tell him of the riders, his vision of how they were to be. Soon Murtagh believed it, and began to hate the Varden, and all who were with them.

"I have a job for you." said Galbatorix one night. Murtagh listened. "I want you to extract information from a prisoner…" he said. The beatings had long since stopped, and the wounds were beginning to heal. Murtagh nodded and Galbatorix led him to where a girl lay stretched, suspended in the air by chains. Her blonde hair hid her face, and her head lolled in front of her. Galbatorix nodded and left. Murtagh approached her.

He lifted her head and saw a face of beauty but barely alive. "Speak!" he commanded, lifting the head up. The girl opened her eyes slowly and her blue eyes met his.

"Murtagh?…" she said at last. He knew that voice, though it was dim in his memory. "So it's true. You are your father after all…" she said weakily.


	8. Chapter 8

Murtagh stared in amazement at her face. He released the holds around the chains and caught her as she fell.

"I'm afraid I am." he said quietly, "There was no way to avoid it."

Makenna, smiled, and coughed.

"Tell me of the Varden's plans."

Makenna sighed, "What does that matter? I've found you again. I missed you…" she place a bruised hand on his pale cheek. He closed his eyes and breathed in, letting her warmth sink through his face, as he had done so long ago.

"It matters…because…" he said, sighing, " I work for Galbatorix now. He controls me. I cannot escape him. And I'm not exactly sure I want to…" he added, looking at her very hard.

"hmm…" she said, "Then maybe I did Ajihad wrong for being angry at him for his warning."

"Makenna." he said. "Don't make this hard, just tell me what you know, I'll find out no matter what…"

"I'll will take my secret to the grave." she snarled, breaking free of his grasp and scooting painfully to the other side of the room.

"See! This was why your father was killed! He was stubborn and didn't cooperate! Do you want to end up like…like him?!" said Murtagh in exasperation. He had almost forgotten what it was like to love.

"If you mean…" she got up, back supported by the wall, and wincing, "An honorable death, then yes!" she began to breath heavily and then collapsed on the floor. He scrambled by her, lifting her head up. She licked her bloody chapped lips and said, "I die staring into the face of my father's murderer…" she said looking into his eyes. His eyes filled first with surprise, then shock, followed by anger and hate.

"I thought you said you weren't going to judge me by my father's sins." he said.

"That was before you became your father!" she began coughing, but always kept her eyes locked on his. Her strength began to fail and she momentarily closed her eyes. A single tear ran down her face, removing the dirt and blood of the place, and he saw the pale cheek and remembered her happy dancing eyes, and his heart filled with love for that moment.

"Please…" he whispered, as she began to stiffen and the life left her. "…Forgive me…" he cried over her face. "…please" he bowed his head and his nose brushed along her cheek.

She opened her eyes one final time and said, "I still love you." and she never moved again.


	9. Chapter 9

Murtagh rose silently, his face etched with pain. He looked at the perfection he had once yearned for, bloody, cold, lifeless. He closed his eyes, to try to smooth away his emotions as he had done so many times before, but they couldn't be smothered by that small gesture. He became angry. Storming out of the room, the door clanging open behind him.

"All go well?" coaxed Galbatorix. Murtagh bade him no heed, but marched down the chamber and tried to cross the threshold into the next room, but something held him back. "Aren't you forgetting? I own you!" Galbatorix called chillingly. "Come back…" Murtagh reluctantly walked back. "Did you _love_ her?" he teased. "Because you know, you being who you are…traitor…and your father, who he is." Murtagh's jaw twitched and his back stiffened. "I don't think she would really love…_you_." Murtagh stared at the ground, focusing all his hatred on a small hole in the paneling. "Come!" commended the evil king, and Murtagh suddenly looked up. He put all his will into breaking into Galbatorix's mind. But the king just laughed.

"I….am…stronger!" panted Murtagh, struggling to keep his mind locked.

"Really?" said Galbatorix, smiling. With unnatural ease, he banished Murtagh's defenses, and he fell limply to the ground.

When he awoke some hours later, he was back in his original room, and the woman who he had seen as so beautiful, was sitting by him again, gazing at his face. He then saw, how hideous she was to him.

"What?" he said irritably, lying flat his eyes began to water.

"Do you not remember me?" she said, leaning towards him and staring into his eyes. "I will not leave now. I am yours, take me." She leaned on his chest, and brushed her lips over his. He withdrew, and turned his head.

"You do not know love." he said, it was all he could do, to keep Makenna's face firmly in his mind.

"But I know desire," she said turning his face towards her again. "Do you not desire? What's to stop you? Galbatorix is not here. I came on my own accord. Nothing to hinder you now. Why not take me?"

"….love."

"Are you in love?" she laughed. "Oh, the peasant. But she is dead. I know you want this!" she said, suddenly thrusting herself into Murtagh's arms, and he tried to move himself away, but there was no where for him to go. He tried to slide out from under her, but she prevented that by locking a leg in-between his. "Why won't you kiss me?" she asked between attempts of making him impassioned by her.

"Do you love me?" he said, bringing her face away form his.

"I want you." she said, smiling. "It's really the same thing. Will you not give me that pleasure?"

"..no." he said, bringing himself upright, but she clung to him, kissing him on his neck, letting herself be vulnerable to him, but he made no move. "You should go." he said, suddenly forcing her body completely off his. But his will began to fail

"No!" she said, pushing him back onto the bed, and he lost all will power, and gave in to passion.


	10. Chapter 10

Miles away a girl of 16 gazed out of the window, that overlooked the western setting sun. She saw nothing, though, and no beauty or warmth was left in the sun. It seemed stolen away from her, just by the sheer loneliness of everything. The firelights ruddy glow filled the room with a pale light. She sighed and got up from the cushioned seat, and glided to the bed, where she sat, staring dully at the ceiling.

"Makenna?" said Nasuada quietly, opening the door a crack and looking inside. "Your decoy, the one sent…she's…dead." she said, coming in, and kneeling in front of her. Makenna's face contorted with pain.

"I hate that we sent her. She was so brave for going…I should have been the one to." said Makenna, her eyes filling with tears.

"The elves did their work well. They didn't know the difference…not even.." her voice faltered.

"Morzan's son?" said Makenna in a detached voice. Nasuada nodded.

"But it was necessary. You know that…" Nasuada said, reaching out to stroke her hair in a comforting way. Makenna didn't acknowledge it at all. "….I'll leave you." she said at last, getting up and walking out of the room, the door shutting with a soft _click_ behind her. Makenna wiped away a tear.

She would not eat or come out of her room for a week, and soon the Varden began to worry about her, but she paid them no heed, and so time passed wearily on.

"Having fun?" said the King jokingly, as Murtagh came out the morning, pulling on his shirt. He made no answer, but the King went on. "I couldn't help notice you had…erm…company last night." he added with a wicked smile. "You seem to be enjoying yourself quite well…" Murtagh shoved past him. Every night, he was visited by the woman, and that was his way of ignoring the ever prying grief of his recent past. He despised himself for what he had done, and was doing now, but it did, or he thought it did, help. The woman came out, seconds later, adjusting the straps of her loose evening gown. She glided to Murtagh and smiled at him mischievously.

"Until tonight." she said, kissing him lightly, before quickly walking down the corridor to her own chambers. The King gave a throaty laugh.

"I have a surprise for you." the King grinned. "Come!" he commanded, leading Murtagh to the long room, with the, until recently, green and red eggs. But to Murtagh's astonishment (and partly horror) instead of a red veined egg, sitting on the lush cushion as he had seen it before, a small bird like creature, but featherless, was sitting, stroking its paw with its tongue. "…It hatched!" said the King triumphantly. The dragon looked up and when it caught sight of Murtagh, it gave a squeal of delight, and scrambled towards him. Murtagh put out his hand to stroke his head, a tiny smile tugging at the edge of his mouth. As soon as his fingers touched the head of the tiny dragon, a burst of pain swept through him and he was sent to the floor, writhing in blind pain. The King smiled, as if remembering a fond memory as he watched the boy try to conquer his spasm of pain. Finally, Murtagh's vision cleared, and he looked down at his hand, a spiral scar etched into his skin. The dragon shrieked again, and leaped off the table onto the new riders chest. It flared its wings as it landed, and Murtagh was surprised at the cool blast of air that came from such seemingly small things. He laughed as it nuzzled him and prodded at his chin. _Alright, alright! _said murtagh to himself, _Affectionate fellow aren't you? _Galbatorix ordered him to go out on the grounds and show his dragon the land, and strengthen the bond between them. And Murtagh did, gladly. And so it was for many more months, until the dragon was strong, and large.

The King finally deemed Murtagh ready for his first mission. He said to fly in secret to the Varden, and kill Naduada, before she could gather reinforcements for her armies. Murtagh took the mission on reluctantly. But Thorn was very eager to fly beyond the borders of what he knew, which wasn't much.

They set out the next morning, just when the sky was beginning to pale with morning's light. They flew easily for several days, until finally, they reached the Varden's stronghold, and Murtagh told Thorn, (his new dragon, whom he thought he had named rather appropriately, for what he had become) to land.

_"How are we going to find her?"_ asked the dragon, as Murtagh slid off.

_"I'm not sure. Wait out here. You're too easily discovered." _Murtagh said as he unstrapped his bow and sword, and hung them on himself, tightening his belt. He felt Thorn's disapproval at the plan. "_I'll call if I need you. Stay alert…"_ and with one last fond pat on Thorn's stiff neck, he crept like a shadow into the stronghold.

The paths were a mystery him, at first, but soon he began to almost sense which way his prey lay, like a beast stalking a defenseless animal. Suddenly, along a corridor, he saw a light gradually getting closer. As it turned the last corner, and the flicker caught the features of the carrier, and Murtagh's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Makenna?"


	11. Chapter 11

Makenna started in surprise.

"Hello?" she called, and her voice echoed through the hall. Murtagh felt his heart jump as he assured himself he was not dreaming, but he stayed in the shadows.

"You- -You were dead," trying to hide his emotion and keep his voice steady.

"Murtagh?" Makenna uttered in disbelief, after a long pause. She strided forward into the drakness, and let the candle she was holding drop with a small clink as the holder hit the stone floor; everything went dark.

"…yes."

She ran eagerly forward then hesitated.

"Do you fear me now?" he asked, laughing a little at her sudden hesitation.

"Did you…_escape_ Galbatorix?" she asked tentatively.

"No," he answered flatly, but the went on with a smoothness like he was remarking on the weather. "I work for the King now."

"So you've turned into your father…"

"DON'T! Say those words to me _ever_ again," Murtagh said venomously, and his voice had a violent edge to it. "I've had to listen to this speech about my weakness once, I won't hear it again! And what? Were you just toying with me?! Just…_pretending_ to die and putting me through all of that just to figure out secret ways into the castle or something like that?! Was I just a pawn in you and the Varden's plans?! Did you even _ever_ care about me at all?!" he was fuming, but paused in his rant for a breath. Makenna quickly cut in.

"Someone did die in that dungeon that day, but, it wasn't me. It was necessary that I appeared dead. I didn't want to hurt you…" and either by the shock of his reappearance or the suddenness of his anger, she began to sob and sank to the floor.

Murtagh felt his own anger leave him as he beheld her weeping on the ground before him. He walked over to her, knelt down, and lifted her easily. He felt the, now familiar, urges of temptation rush through him. He carried her to her room, he knew it by the door that stood slightly ajar. He laid her on the bed, which he could just make out from the moonlight trickling in through the window, and had to hold himself back from the impulse of laying down beside her. He knew he had to turn around, and not look back, or else he could not leave. All the same, as he made his way back to the door, he paused at the doorframe, his hand lay heavily on the post.

"M-murtagh?" Makenna said quietly.

He couldn't help but turn around. She had risen up to her elbows, her blonde hair pulled in front of her shoulders and she stared at him with wide eyes. He felt a surge through his body as their eyes locked.

"You're…leaving?" she said, keeping her breath steady and tears held back. He nodded, dropping his gaze. "Don't." He looked back up.

"You…_want_ me to stay?" he asked, she nodded.

"Yes," He came to her side, and sat next to her. She stared into his eyes, and put her hand on his, their fingers intertwined. "Don't leave," she said, looking down at her hand. He lifted it to his lips and kissed it.

"I will never leave you,"


	12. Chapter 12

Makenna awoke with the sun shining in her eyes. It felt pleasant on her face, and the slow breathing beside her told her she was not alone. She turned to see Murtagh, and was reassured that the past night was not a dream. His arm was wrapped loosely around her waist, and he was breathing rhythmically into the pillow. The tiniest crack of his eye opened, and then he gave a small groan.

"Good morning," he said into the pillow. She smiled at him. He managed a half smile back, and she observed he was not much of a morning person.

"When do you have to go?" she asked, afraid of the answer. His face became troubled.

"Probably at this moment," he said, despairingly.

"You should go," Makenna said, and he looked at her with a shocked face, and was clearly hurt.

"You want me to go?" he asked, pain in his voice.

"Never," she answered immediately. "But Galbatorix will be searching for you if you do not return, and the Varden will certainly kill you if they find you here." He nodded, closed his eyes, and, with obvious effort, withdrew his hand from her waist and heaved himself up. He rolled onto his feet and stood. Suddenly a fierce shock went through him and sent his body rigid.

_Where have you been and what have you been doing, human?_

_Thorn?_ Murtagh felt a stab of guilt. He'd forgotten completely about his dragon. _I'll be there soon. _He reassured him, then turned to Makenna.

"Did I happen to mention…" he hesitated, unsure of how the news would come, "I'm now a dragon rider?" Makenna's eyes grew wide with shock, her eyebrows raised, giving her face a stretched out look, but even that he found beautiful.

"Must have…slipped your mind," she said, after a pause while she searched for words. There was the tiniest hint of anger in her voice.

"Actually it did," Murtagh admitted. _Hurry Human!_ "My dragon is outside, waiting for me." he continued, ignoring Thorn's growing impatience.

"Then you should go at once!" she said with finality, and handed him his sword. He took it resentfully, and turned to leave. "Wait," she said, and got up and ran to him, "Goodbye. I would ask when I'll see you again, but I don't want you to risk it, but I love you!" she kissed him on the lips and he smiled down at her. He turned and ran swiftly down the corridor, the sky already bright. As he ran he fitted his helm over his head, and buckled the chin strap, and fitted the sword round his waist. True it was not his rightful sword Zar'roc, but a worthy enough sword at present. He was only seen by one guard as he ran through the passages, but a butt from his sword hilt knocked the guard out easily enough, so he would be far away by the time the guard awoke. He slipped through the door and ran out into the courtyard and leapt onto Thorn's back.

_What kept you? _asked Thorn, irritably. Murtagh had to admit, he had a reason to be angry.

_Business_ he said, cryptically.

Thorn scoffed and took flight, pacing eagerly for home, but resentful all the same, and blocked Murtagh out.


	13. Chapter 13

"Ah, my young Rider!" gloated the King, as Murtagh pushed open the heavy doors of Uru'baen. "So, how did it go?" he asked pleasantly, slinging an arm over Murtagh's shoulders, which the boy shook off. But the King was used to this and just waited.

"I failed in my mission," he said, examining the ceiling, just for something else to do. His face was expressionless, as he was so accustomed to making it, so the King did not suspect a thing.

"And why was that?"

"Complications," Murtagh said shortly. Galbatorix smiled, but Murtagh could tell he was losing patience.

"What complications?" he asked, trying to hold a gaze with the you man, in order to break into his mind.

"I was stopped." At Galbatorix's glance, he rushed on. "I was stopped by the changing of the guard, and forced to flee, and take the longer way around."

"You flew for the entire night?" asked the King.

"Yes."

"You're dragon seems very…alive yet. He should be dead tired, and yet he isn't. And you, who should be wide awake, seem tired, as if you've been through a lot tonight. Interesting."

Murtagh grimaced and turned away. He had to, by all means, prevent Galbatorix from breaking into his mind and finding out Makenna's secret. If he knew she was still alive…he was just cruel enough to order Murtagh to kill her. And he would have to do it.

"Very well," said the King, "Go! Rest! I care not." Murtagh didn't let his guard down for a moment, and luckily too. Just as he began to walk away, he felt the forces of his mind being bombarded by a strong, infinite power. He held his defenses with difficulty, but was able to keep Glabatorix out. He walked quickly to his room, and was surprised when he saw the door standing a little ajar. He pushed it open, and there sat the woman.

"There you are, at last!" she cried, pushing herself a little ways up off the bed. "I've been waiting for you. I'd completely forgotten of your mission." She let out a very annoying girlish giggle.

"It's rather interesting, one my mission," he said, and she nodded, "I discovered something."

"Wonderful!" she interrupted, "But darling, we can go into details later. I won't be kept waiting any longer. Come, sit, rest." She got up and came to him, faking passion as she kissed him.

"Do you love me?" he said, pushing her away. She seemed startled by the question, but then put on an annoyed face.

"Not this again!" she said, as if he was a child going back to bad habits.

"Do you love me?!" he demanded, taking her by the shoulders and shaking them. "Fear," he chuckled. "And justly so. I am not guided by desire. I have loved, I still love, and I will love! But you know nothing but desire, you are a child!"

"Who is it that you love?" she cooed.

Murtagh was taken aback, he hadn't expected this. Before he thought, he answered, "A woman named Makenna."

"But she is dead," said the girl.

"No," he answered defiantly, "I-I mean, not in me. My love keeps her alive, in me." he recovered quickly. She bit her lip, as if something had been confirmed and gave the slightest nod.

"Tell me more about her," she said, pulling him to the bed.

"She, she has blonde hair, down to her shoulders, and bright blue eyes, and pale skin. Her laugh is musical, and her body perfect." He spoke in a trance. All the while the girl was fiddling around with ear, and his hands, and basically any part of him she could reach casually. As he talked, his mind was lost in the vision of her face, and he did not pay attention to the things going on around him. She had begun kissing his neck, and tried to pull of his shirt when he suddenly came back to life. "NO!" she shouted, shoving her off the bed and she landed sprawled on the floor. He stood, chest heaving and anger burning in his eyes. "You will not trick me again!" he snarled. She got up, her face contorted and venomous, and smacked him across the face, then quickly exited the room, letting the door crash behind her. Murtagh watched her leave with satisfaction, but his smirk faded as he saw a black cloak swirl around the corner. "He heard…" he thought in terror. Galbatorix, King of the Empire, had overheard everything, and Murtagh knew now Makenna's life would be brutally cut short.

_What's happened?_ asked Thorn, sensing Murtagh's agony.

_I'm not sure. But I think something terrible is about to happen. _

_Are you still pining over that girl that just left?_

_I told her to leave. _Murtagh answered curtly. Thorn's satisfaction was evident as he chuckled.

_Poor human…_stated the dragon in an affectionate tone.

"The King, Galbatorix, craves an audience with you," said a servant, entering, and then bowing out.


	14. Chapter 14

Makenna sat at her window, watching as Murtagh and his dragon flew away, and until they were out of sight. She sighed, and tried to work out her emotions.

"He's changed," she said to herself, "But everyone does, in time. And he's not necessarily changed in a bad way, but…he serves the King." that was her most troubling thought, "And he does have a rather similar way of speaking, and looks a lot like his father. But he's not his father! I forgive him…" she drifted from reality and sat in the middle ground of sleeping and waking. A knock sounded at the door. She sat up with a start and thought to herself "I mustn't give him away, whatever happens." Nasuada stepped into the room.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked, Makenna smiled. "Good. You've been so out of spirits lately."

"I've had good reason," stated Makenna. Nasuada smiled. "Any news?" Makenna feigned ignorance.

"Actually yes," Nasuada said hurriedly. "A guard was found unconscious in the hall, and when he came back to consciousness, he said he'd seen Murtagh! Obviously he was still dazed…" said Nasuada looking at Makenna in a steely gaze, trying to discern the truth, but Makenna looked away. "Naturally Murtagh wouldn't dare come back here, there'd be no reason for him to. Don't you agree?" Makenna shrugged.

"Well I'm actually feeling rather tired, I think I'll take a nap, if you'll excuse me." Makenna laid face-downward on her bed. When she found Nasuada had showed no intention of leaving the room, Makenna uttered a small snore. Nasuada quietly tiptoed out of the room and Makenna once more had peace.

"ah, my young prince," said the king coldly as Murtagh came into the throne room. "I couldn't help but notice, you don't seem to take a very large liking to the girl I sent you…." Galbatorix tried to fake a pleasant smile, but was not successful.

"She was no more then a slave for you, she didn't care for me at all…" Murtagh responded just as coldly.

"But she was sent for your use, in whichever way you saw most fitting. Was she not pleasurable?"

"That doesn't matter. She can be trained into that, but she is incapable of love." Murtagh retorted.

"Love?" laughed the King, "What does a treacherous snake like _you_ know of love? Why would you care? Unless, there is someone still…_alive_, who you pretend to have these feelings for…"

"I don't pretend!" shot Murtagh furiously, but he realized a second too late, he'd given Makenna away. The King's lips curled up in a sneer.

"It seems we have a problem that refuses to go away. I myself shall accompany you on your next mission…your final mission. You need to be taught loyalty Murtagh, otherwise, you're of no use to me. And uselessness is _deadly_."


	15. Chapter 15

Murtagh laid heavily on his bed.

_What's wrong, little one? _Thorn asked sympathetically.

_Nothing, _mumbled Murtagh, Thorn growled.

_We both know that's a lie._

_I just met with Glabatorix…_Murtagh said, he spat out the wicked king's name.

_And why is that so terrible? He is our employer after all…_ Thorn said, confused.

_He's evil, he kidnapped me, made me think I had lost everything, and manipulated me into doing…terrible things. _

_What terrible things?_

_The murder of innocent people._ Murtagh said, letting his thoughts stray back to those happy days when he was with the Varden. He saw Makenna walking around his room, felt her kiss his cheek. Heard her utter "I love you" in his ear. But now, the king would make him destroy that. With his own hands, he would have to murder Makenna, and she would see his face grimacing down at her while she died. He had already died once with her, when the decoy died in her place, he became nothing more then a shadow, but this…this was more then he could possibly bear

_Human,_ said Thorn comfortingly, _We don't have to do this terrible thing then. _Murtagh shook his head, even though Thorn was not there to see it.

_I cannot escape him,_ he breathed a painful sigh. Breathing, life itself, was now a burden. He would have taken his own life, then and there, if it hadn't been for Thorn. As he remembered, dragons die with their riders. Wishing he had been killed before Thorn hatched for him, he drifted into sleep.

Makenna's conscious drifted as she lay, staring up at the stars. There was a breeze fluttering her curtains. She had been hoping against hope, Murtagh would soon come to visit her. She felt badly about how she had shooed him away before, and she missed him dreadfully. She would give, everything she owned, leave everything she'd ever known, to be with him. However she would not join the King, the Murtagh she loved was not the King's servant, but his prisoner. And he was going to escape somehow. She dreamed of him gliding to her window on his dragon, holding out a hand for her, she'd get on in back of him, and they fly far away from the empire and the wicked king, and be troubled no more. But the sky remained blank.


	16. Chapter 16

Murtagh started as someone rapped on the door. "It's time!" yelled a voice on the other side, "The King awaits you!" he heard retreating footsteps. He cursed as he fumbled with his sword buckle, and, though tears did not come easily for him, began to weep. It was a half hour before he managed to emerge from his room, and someone was waiting for him outside his door.

"Finally!" said the horror of a woman, flinging her arms around his neck, he was to stunned to respond at once. "Now you'll forget this silly love nonsense, and come back to where you belong…" he pushed her roughly aside with a snarl.

"I would never again even look at you if I could help it. Leave me, slave!" he commanded, not at all in the mood for her idle foolishness. He stormed down the hall and into the courtyard.

"Ah, finally." said the King, fitting a saddle on his black dragon, Murtagh saw Thorn waiting patiently for him.

_What will you do?_ Thorn asked, as Murtagh fitted the saddle over his back.

_I don't know, yet. I can't go through with this. But if I don't, I'll be killed, and Makenna also. And with me, you will die as well, I can't let that happen. You did nothing to deserve this._

Thorn nuzzled him affectionately. _If it means saving innocent lives, I will sacrifice myself. But I wish no one to die. _Murtagh smiled grimly, and put his forehead on Thorn's nose, where a jet of steam rose up, and hovered above their heads.

_I will protect you,_ Murtagh said, Thorn laughed.

_It's you who need protection, little human!_


	17. Chapter 17

The Varden's stronghold were easy to find. Murtagh slipped off Thorn's back and landed lightly on the ground. He felt the sharp point of a dagger on his back, and was cued to begin walking.

"Is that really necessary?" he asked, and the King growled.

"Always." said the King, digging the dagger a little into the small of Murtagh's back. Murtagh was forced to march on.

_Be careful. _Thorn warned Murtagh as he and Shruikan crept into the shadows.

_I will._ Murtagh promised, disappearing into the cavernous opening of the gate. He found his way easily enough through the corridors, that night of Makenna's reappearance was blazed in his mind, and he walked as he did that night, looking round at the familiar sights and smells.

"Move on!" snarled the King, as Murtagh lingered at the spot where he'd hidden, and first seen Makenna. Despite himself, Murtagh smiled at the fondness of those memories. However all to soon the gravity of what he had to do crashed down on him as he stood outside Makenna's door. "You first." Murtagh entered.

Makenna started when she saw him. Then gave a cry of delight, and practically flew to him. Galbatorix had the dagger pinned against his back while waiting outside.

"Murtagh, what's wrong?" Makenna asked warily, as he made no move to embrace her.

"Say you hate me." said Murtagh quickly. It was the only way he could think to be able to bear what he must do. At least for a while.

"What?" Makenna recoiled slightly.

"Say you never loved me. Say I am my father. Just say it."

"Murtagh you know I don't think that. I love y- -"

"No!" Murtagh shouted so suddenly Makenna had to take a few steps backwards.

"What is wrong? You seem like your about to murder. Murtagh?" He couldn't look her in the face. "Is it Nasuada?" she asked fearfully.

"No," he said, heavily, delaying the truth.

She breathed a sigh that caught in her throat as comprehension dawned on her. "Then what are you waiting for?" she stood up tall.

"For you to say you do not love me."

"And that will make it alright?" Makenna asked incredulously. Murtagh broke, looked up, and Makenna's blue eyes were a solid grey, like a storm rolling out over the ocean.

"I-I didn't mean to- -" he faltered.

"Enough of this foolishness!" the King said, striding into the room. Makenna's eyes widened in disbelief and unmistakable fear.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked the King.

"Because, my child, it's what I do. You corrupt this boy, he becomes confused on whom he serves. I must pluck the thorn from his side, before it becomes lethal." the king responded in a sickly sweet voice.

"Then do it," she said, again straightening.

"With pleasure." the king scowled, then the moment Murtagh had been dreading, the King uttered Murtagh's name, his true name, (one he could not disobey) and said one small word in the Ancient Language: "Kill."


	18. Chapter 18

Murtagh hesitated, then a sudden fire erupted in his eyes.

"Yes," he said, with finality, and Makenna backed to the wall, as Murtagh drew his sword. There was a moment of pain in Makenna's eyes, as she gazed at Murtagh staring into the eyes she had been so longing to see. His lips formed the word that sentenced her to her doom. Murtagh raised his sword, ready to strike, when from behind there came a shuddering gasp, as a blade point suddenly stuck out of Galbatorix's chest. The King opened and closed his mouth, finding the words difficult but finally was able to utter a small sound.

"h-How?" he gasped.

"For my people." Nasuada said, giving his blade a sharp twist, "For myself," another sickening sound of blade cutting through flesh, "And for my father, may he rest in peace…avenged." she forced the blade to grind deeper into flesh. She let the King sink to the floor, where after several minutes of choked gasping, his last breath escaped him, his dragon outside collapsed and the evil reign was finished.

"Murtagh?" asked Nasuada, not in a surprised voice, but as if something she had not wanted to admit had been confirmed.

Murtagh stood, stunned, as if coming out of a bewitching spell, his hands shook violently as he let the sword drop to the ground.

"What were you about to do?" Nasuada asked, her dark eyes overpowering his, in his weakness. He waqs stricken with how alike the eyes of that woman were to Ajihad, her father's.

"I-I don't know…" he said, trembling visibly. The connection that Galbatorix had forced in his mind, had been torn from him so quickly, he found it hard to grasp where he was.

"Don't you?" Nasuada asked, stiffening.

"Kill…" said Murtagh to himself, as if remembering out of a dream, but it wasn't a dream, it was real, they were all there, and he had almost…no, he wouldn't think about that.

"Murtagh?" Makenna finally spoke, as she was still pinned to the wall. "I don't blame you. I-I heard him, say your name. No, not 'Murtagh' but one you can't disobey. I don't believe you did it willfully,"

"Whether willful or not I cannot allow him to stay with the Varden, this is the second assassination attempt he's attempted, we cannot allow any risks. Murtagh, son of the Forsworn" he felt the annoying pang of the title, "I hereby exile you from the Varden, go now, otherwise we will have to keep you in the dungeons, and not like last time either, but in a real dungeon." Makenna gave a little gasp of horror, and rushed to his side, he himself was looking at Nasuada incredulously. He knew they had never been close friends, but to be _smiling_ as she banished someone? "Go now in peace." Makenna let out a sob. "Makenna," Nasuada called her into the room beyond. When she had come Nasuada asked, "Do you love this man?" Makenna thought it a stupid question.

"Yes,"

"Good, then I shall miss you, and beware of the scales on his dragon, Eragon told me how much they hurt." Makenna looked at her for a moment in confusion. Then let out a cry of delight.

"You are a true friend!" she flung her arms around Nasuada's neck and whispered "And equal to your father as a ruler. May you have a long and happy reign." And she ran back to Murtagh. Thorn was called to the window, and he flew up to it and then hovered, waiting for the two humans to clamber on.

_Where did this second human come from?_ he asked, as Makenna emerged from the window with only a small bag of her most precious belonging.

_A prisoner…_chuckled Murtagh. He told Makenna to hold onto him, and they soared up into the air and soon out of sight. Nasuada stood a while, looking after them and then sighed and left the room, letting herself be granted a small kick of the king's body as she passed.

"Murtagh?" asked Makenna, as Thorn's wings beat rhythmically beside her. "Are you going to leave me?" she said, voicing a question she had been wondering for a while.

"I told you I will never leave you, and I meant it. I love you Makenna, know that." As they flew he told her of the woman in the castle and all that had happened. She smiled at the loyalty he had shown, but her eyes darkened as she heard of the woman and how he chose to vent his grief in that way.

"But never again?" she asked.

"I don't think I'll need to." he said, kissing her forehead. And she soon was fast asleep, leaning on the back of the man she loved, and letting herself be lulled by the gentle motion of the dragon that flew tirelessly onward and upward towards the heavens bright with stars.

The End

I hope you all enjoyed this story, I put a lot into it,

and spent many hours writing it, rereading it, getting feedback,

But I hope it shows, and was worth it, thank you for reading!

'May your swords stay ever sharp!"

-Christopher Paolini


End file.
